Typical solid-state voltage reference devices generally obtain a reference voltage from a predictable breakdown voltage or from a known forward biased current-voltage relationship of a junction device. Temperature dependence of one device is often compensated by combination with another device also having a temperature dependence. A constant-current source is usually required for the best precision.
The invention is a voltage reference comprising a pair of field-effect devices each substantially identical to the other except for its flat-band voltage. Each field-effect device is biased with a substantially identical drain current, thereby producing a reference voltage between their respective gate field plates corresponding to the difference in flat-band voltages of the two field-effect devices. The invention provides an improved voltage reference which is substantially independent of variances in operating points, supply potentials and temperature.